justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Rico Rodriguez
'Rico Rodriguez '(Born January 25 1968), often nicknamed "Scorpio", is the main character and playable protagonist in the games Just Cause ''and ''Just Cause 2. ''He was recruied by the Agency in 1986. In ''Just Cause, Rodriguez is a CIA agent specialising in missions dubbed "regime change", wherein he fights against the corrupt government rule that is treating a country/nation unfairly. San Esperito (2007) Roughly around 2007/08, Rodriguez made a name for himself when he was called to the tropical island of San Esperito, by his friend and long time mentor since recruitment; Tom Sheldon, and their old partner Maria Kane, with whom Rico also has a history. This would turn out to be his largest, most difficult and dangerous regime change operation to date. His task was to work with the many factions on the island to learn more about the nations dictator; Salvador Mendoza, who was believed to be in control of WMD's, and finally put an end to his rule. After landing on the island nation, he breaks out of prison out of prison a certain faction leader to aid him in his revolution; José Caramicas. Transporting him to safety earned him the friendship of his faction, and the affections of his grateful sister; Ezperanza. He continued to help the faction, and made other friends and foes. With his allies, Rico proceeded and carried out numerous life-risking tasks that included the sabotaging of all Mendoza's businesses and the killing of his corrupt officials. Eventually, Sheldon, Rico and Kane tracked Mendoza down, who had retreated to his own personal island. Rico carried out a full-blown assault upon the island, and fought his way through Mendoza's personal army. Mendoza, fled in a jet with Rico in hot pursuit. After Rico jumped aboard Mendoza's flight, the president took a last ditch chance to escape and leaped from the plane. Rico followed, skydiving above him. Catching up with him in free-fall, Rico placed a time-bomb on Mendoza's back, blowing the president into a thousand pieces and ultimately ending Mendoza's evil reign over San Esperito. Panau (2010) By 2010, Rico has quit the agency, and has retreated to drinking tequila in Mexico. Maria Kane calls upon Rico to track down Tom Sheldon, who has disappeared in the nation of Panau with millions in agency cash. Rico reluctantly accepts the mission. He and Kane are flown to Panau, and Rico is informed that Sheldon may have gone rougue. Rico grudgingly accepts the fact that he may have to kill the man who taught him everything. Immediately thrown into combat, Rico assaults a military base and retrieves some memory cards with various peices of intel about Panau on them for his PDA. Later, Kane and Rico go to visit Karl Blaine, a sweedish Agency asset who has abandoned his mission in favour of gambling and drinking, but believed to have have info on Sheldon. But, after arriving at his house, they are greeted by his apparent girlfriend; Jade Tan. Jade tells Rico that Blaine is holed up in a casino and needs help. Rico and Jade ride to the casino, taking a shine to one-another in the process. Rico forcefully extracts Blaie from the casino and is repayed with a Black Market contact, and the HQ locations of three Panau factions, who in return for Rico's services will dig up information regarding the whereabouts of Sheldon. He works for the "Reapers", led by Bolo Santosi, driven by her want for revolution. The "Roaches", led by Razak "Razor" Razman, a very powerful drug distributo on Panau, though due to his wealth still remains a prominent public figure. Finaly, the "Ular Boys", led by Sri Irawan, he is driven simply by his lust for power and independence. All factions dissaprove of dictator Baby Panay, who they feel is corrupting their nation. Sure enough, he finds Sheldon and confronts him. Learning about Baby Panay, he realizes that Sheldon had not gone rougue as was believed. Instead, he was on to Panay, and Rico is given the job of eliminating Panau's corrupt leader. Sheldon tells a tired Rico to keep causing chaos to flush Panay from his hiding spot, and take him down, before parting ways. As Rico continues to work for the factions, he is abruptly informed that Karl Blaine is untrustworthy, and Panay has captured Jade, who is also a government agent. Rico races to rescue Jade before she is tortured by Panay, and he destroys the base where she is held. From below a frozen lake, a nuclear submarine surfaces, and a convoy make thier escape with Jade thrown into a truck. However, Rico foils the plan and hijacks the truck carrying Jade. Both are then rescued by Kane and Sheldon via helicopter. The four of them take a break on a boat where Jade thanks Rico for saving her. She has gathered intel on the Panay and three other conspiritors, each helping the factions Rico has been working with. Alexander Mirkov; a Russian secret service agent aiding the Roaches, Zhang Sun who is backing the Reapers and a disgraced general named Masaio Washio allied with the Ular Boys. Sheldon tells Rico he must continue doing jobs for the factions and retain their trust. As Rico prepares to leave, Jade asks what he intends to do, to which Rico replies what he does best, cause chaos. She tells him to take care of himself, but he insists there will be other time for that, suggesting Jade give him a few ideas. Eventually, Sheldon calls Rico to the Three Kings hotel where Mirkov, Sun and Washio are staying, hoping to get rid of Panay also. After confronting and defeating all three, Sheldon and Rico wonder what a little nation like Panau has to offer to attract the Chinese, Japanese, Russians and US. After locating Panay, Sheldon sends Rico to kill him. Arriving at his lair, Panay reveals if Rico is on the island to steal it's huge oil supply also. It becomes clear that all this was for oil. The interaction is cut short by Blaine, who belives Panay killed Jade. He sets off a grenade, killing himself and apparently, Panay also. Rico makes a quick exit as the self-destruct sequence activates. Getting to safety, Rico rages at Sheldon for having him risk his life so much just for oil. They are interupted by Kane who informs them that Supertankers from rival powers are headed toward Panau, which will turn the nation into a feild of death and destruction over the worlds largest oil supply. Rico is sent to the oil field in preparation for the confrontation of the superpowers, but on his way there, a nuclear sub rises from the water. Rico checks it out, only to discover Panay, having survived the grenade explosion is intent on keeping the oil supply for himself. After overpowering Panay he flees to the roof of the sub, and reveals to Rico four nukes directed at the superpowers who have come to Panau to take the oil. He launches them, however his clothes are caught on one and he is hauled off with it. Rico grapples onto on of them and quickly disarms the first three as they speed over the water. Then after a breif scuffle with Panay, Rico slams him into the exposed core, where he is unable to free himself, but instead of disarming the missile, he changes the target coodinates. Rico makes an emergency parachute deployment to safety and lands on a boat with Sheldon, Kane and Jade. The missile explodes behind him, having hit the precious oil field, much to Sheldons dismay. Rico explains his reasons for destroying oil worth so much, to protect the inocents of Panau, as it would eliminate any interest in Panau. As the group drift through the waters of Panau, the four raise a glass to good deeds, friends and a job well done. It remains to be seen what Rico has in store next. Appearance & Personality During the San Esperito debacle, Rico Rodriguez is depicted as the "pretty boy" of spies and of mulatto-Hispanic heritage, described by developers as being: "The child of one thousand comic books and action movies. He is James Bond, Mad Max, Jason Bourne, El Mariachi, Wolverine, Punisher, Rambo, Tony Montana and Han Solo all rolled into one. With a touch of Enrique Iglesias to top it all off!http://www.videogamer.com/xbox/just_cause/preview-248.html" He wears standard issue Black ops Clothing complete with a thin bulletproof vest and parachute. He also wears a cross necklace. Rico is 6'2" in height, with brown eyes and a tattoo of a scorpion on his upper left arm. His star-sign is Aquarius. Rico is portrayed as being vaguely sarcastic but confident in his own abilities, and hardly ever loses his temper. He often quips about the absurdity of the tasks he is given. He is also shown to have a keen interest in the ladies, and attracts the attention a few women while on his mission, again something he is familiar with. During his mission in Panau, a few years later, he has quit the Agency and is sporting a much more rugged and look, and is more muscular. He now wears and open-collared buttoned leather shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Over this he wears a tactical gun holster and fingerless gloves. He now wears plain black jeans also with gun holsters and brown stud belt, along with black leather loafers. He still wears the cross necklace and has a grapple hook attached to his left arm. Rico's personality has become darker during his mission in Panau. He is somewhat cynical, yet retains his dark sense of humor and occasional wit, but is more serious in his tone.http://www.eidosinteractive.co.uk/gss/justcause/index.html Appearances/Actors *Game Canon (2 games) **''Just Cause'' (First appearance) **''Just Cause 2'' *Film Canon (1 film) **''Just Cause'' (First appearance) References Category:Characters